Scream
by GS2aholic
Summary: My own take at a Bum-Bashing fic. (Laughs at the sound of that). Ahem, it's a songfic. R/R!


Author's note: Here is my own BUM fic. It's a little violent, but oh well. Some reference to Men in Black, and I apologize if words go off the screen. I always have trouble with that. Also, characters may be OOC, but I tried not to do that. Songfic to the song Scream by Michael and Janet Jackson.

Disclaimer:

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Me no Own,

So You no Sue!!

**Scream**
    
    **            Gaz sat on the coach, the TV on, playing with her **
    
    **Gameslave. Dib sat next to her, a bowl of potato chips at his side **
    
    **and a Caffeine Free Poop on the table in front of him, anxious for **
    
    **the Mysterious Mysteries Marathon to start.**
    
    **            _*TV shows Vampire piggies flying around in circles, some _**
    
    **_getting slashed by a golden sword, while others do the slashing* _**
    
    **Vampire Piggies version 3 is now in stores! (Gaz looks up at the **
    
    **screen, eyes wide) Yes, you heard me right!! And for a limited **
    
    **time you can get a 1% discount of the original price! Just go **
    
    **down to you lo…**
    
    ***Screen fuzzes and the screen shows the BUM Start…thing* **
    
    **(A/N: The name is blank to me right now.)**
    
    **            Gaz's eyes twitch and she growls. Dib points at the TV **
    
    **accusingly, mouth open.**
    
    **            "There was supposed to be a marathon today!!" Dib **
    
    **points out.**
    
    **            "Forget the marathon, I must know where to get the**
    
    ** piggies!!" Gaz gently sets down her GS2 and walks to the TV. **
    
    **Her leg lightly touches the TV, and it crumbles into a pile of **
    
    **molecules. She smirks. "Looks like the cable company is going **
    
    **to get a little visit."**
    
    _Tired of injustice_
    
    _Tired of the schemes_
    
    _Kinda disgusted_
    
    _So what does it mean_
    
    _Kicking me down_
    
    _I got to get up_
    
    _As jacked as it sounds_
    
    _The whole system sucks_
    
                **Gaz walks down the street, a deadly look plastered on her **
    
    **face. Dib walks behind her. Gaz turns her head to look at Dib.**
    
    **            "I thought I told you to stay at home." She says.**
    
    **            "But I want to help, I can't deal with four aliens trying to **
    
    **conquer Earth." He complains, kicking a piece of snow with his **
    
    **foot.**
    
    **            "Whatever, just don't get in the way," She warns.**
    
    **            Something zooms by then, splitting the snow apart for a **
    
    **second before it gently landed back in place. The 'thing' stops **
    
    **suddenly and backs up next to the siblings.**
    
    **            "What are you…stink beasts… doing?" Zim says, not **
    
    **realizing the turning heads looking at the UFO then going back **
    
    **to their own business. **
    
    **            Gaz walks on and Dib gives Zim a dirty look. "I should ask you the same thing…" Dib answers, following his sister. **
    
    **            "Well, I found that there are more trying to conquer Earth and…"**
    
    **            "I said I should ask you, but I didn't." Dib interrupts, **
    
    **chuckling slightly. "Besides, I'm going for the same reason. And **
    
    **they interrupted my show."**
    
    **            Gaz growls, "Will you two shut up? We're almost there." **
    
                __
    
    _Peek in the shadow_
    
    _Come into the light_
    
    _You tell me I'm wrong_
    
    _Then you better prove you're right_
    
    _You're sellin' out souls but_
    
    _I care about mine_
    
    _I've got to get stronger_
    
    _And I won't give up the fight_
    
    **            As Zim hid his Voot Cruiser, Gaz and Dib made their way up the stairs to the**
    
    ** 'Electron Electricity and Cable' building. Dib **
    
    **grimaced at the state of the building, hoping quietly that it's gray **
    
    **and unstable walls wouldn't give out.**
    
    **            Zim caught up with them. "This doesn't look like the **
    
    **place the aliens were at," he noticed. **
    
    **            "This is the cable company, Zim," Dib said. He laughed. **
    
    **"Or do you even know what one is."**
    
    **            Zim coughed. "Of course I do. We have one on every **
    
    **block where I come from," He lied.**
    
    **            Gaz kicked open the door and walked in, her face **
    
    **expressionless. "Now where is the office for channel 28?" **
    
    **            They walked down a hall and stopped by the '28' door, **
    
    **which was ¼ of the way open. Dib held up his hand to knock, but **
    
    **stopped when in and Gaz walked right in. **
    
    _With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream_
    
    _Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_
    
    _You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_
    
    _Somebody please have mercy_
    
    _'Cause I just can't take it_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make you just wanna scream_
    
    **            "Yes, I know you do… But it's in the schedule. No, I'm not **
    
    **allowed to change it…. Is that a threat?" A man sat at a large **
    
    **desk, full of ringing phones. He slammed down a phone, making **
    
    **it spark. He picked up a towel and wiped his forehead, turning to **
    
    **the door.**
    
    **            "What are you children doing in here?" He said.**
    
    **            Zim spoke first. "Where are these aliens the TV speaks **
    
    **of…. Tell me!!" He says, getting disturbingly close to the lardy **
    
    **human, grasping his shirt. **
    
    **            "What are you talking about?"**
    
    **            "What he means is, why was Mysterious Mysteries **
    
    **canceled?" Dib spoke up.**
    
    **            "That's not what I meant at all." Zim protested, letting go **
    
    **of his shirt and taking a few steps back.**
    
    **            Zim and Dib began exchanging not-so-nice words. **
    
    **            "Shut up…" Gaz said quietly. "SHUT UP!" She says **
    
    **loudly, when no one reacts.. Everyone's head turned toward her, **
    
    **surprised, and the **
    
    **phones suddenly stopped ringing.**
    
    _Tired of you tellin' the story your way_
    
    _It's causin' confusion_
    
    _You think it's okay_
    
    **            "I only want to know one thing… Where are the piggies?" **
    
    **She says, opening one eye at the man.**
    
    **            "What piggies?" The man replies.**
    
    **            "The ones in the commercial interrupted by the damn show!" She said, her anger building. **
    
    **            "Oh, those piggies…" Said the man, sweating slightly. "I'm not sure. You'll **
    
    **have to wait till tomorrow. We only show that commercial once a day."**
    
    **            Gaz clenched her fists and stomped out of the room. Zim **
    
    **and Dib followed.**
    
    _Keep changin' the rules_
    
    _While you're playin' the game_
    
    _I can't take it much longer_
    
    _I think I might go insane_
    
    **            "I'm going to find those aliens and make them pay!!" Gaz **
    
    **said, threateningly as she punched at the buttons in Zim's **
    
    **Cruiser. **
    
    **            "Stay away from those buttons, human stink! You don't **
    
    **know what your doing." Zim protested as he finally made it to **
    
    **the cruiser. **
    
    **            Gaz turned looked at him. If looks could kill, we'd be at **
    
    **his funeral right know. He instantly shut up, sitting in one of the **
    
    **extra seats. **
    
    **            "Gaz, are you sure what you know what you're doing?" **
    
    **Dib asked. "You've never driven an alien vehicle before." **
    
    **            "I have too," Gaz protested. "The Bloaties incident two **
    
    **weeks ago. Don't you remember?" **
    
    **            The Voot Cruiser lifted in the air and shot forward.**
    
    _With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream_
    
    _Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_
    
    _You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie_
    
    _Oh father, please have mercy 'cause_
    
    _I just can't take it_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop *?!@#!in' with me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
                **There was only one desert left in the whole world, and **
    
    **Gaz was flying there in hyper blast. Zim and Dib where plastered **
    
    **into there seats, though somehow Gaz didn't seem phased at all.**
    
    **            She suddenly stopped. For that moment, Zim and Dib felt **
    
    **like worshipping the man would made seat belts. **
    
    **            Gaz jumped out the cruiser, followed by Zim and Dib. The **
    
    **looked around for a moment, then the ground began to rumble, **
    
    **the little pebbles jumping as high as Zim's head  (Which isn't **
    
    **very high).**
    
    **            A giant robot thingy showed itself of the horizon, chasing **
    
    **these little, very ugly, Martians. They stopped at the sight of the **
    
    **children.**
    
    **            "Don't worry kids, I'll stop these aliens." Said the man in **
    
    **the robot.**
    
    **            Gaz quietly made her way to the robot's entrance. A code **
    
    **lock guarded it. She slammed her fist into the lock. The door **
    
    **opened.**
    
    **            She made her way up to the cockpit. **
    
    **            "What are you doing?" Said the man. "How did you get **
    
    **past security?"**
    
    **            Gaz picked him up and threw him out the window. He fell **
    
    **to the ground and landed head first into the ground.**
    
    **            She got to the controls and observed the buttons. **
    
    _"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw_
    
    _As I turned on the TV this evening_
    
    _I was disgusted by all the injustice_
    
    _All the injustice"_
    
    _"All the injustice"_
    
                **"This is Irken territory, how dare you try to take over the **
    
    **world. That's my job." Zim said to the Martians. He looked down **
    
    **on them.**
    
    **            "And you're shorter then him! I didn't know that was **
    
    **possible." Dib joked. Zim glared at him and hit upside the head.**
    
    **            "Ow! What was that for?" Dib said. Zim didn't answer.**
    
    **            "But we…" began the aliens at once.**
    
    **            "Silence!!" Zim yelled. He pulled out his laser. "Prepare to die!" He pulled**
    
    ** the trigger and the alien turned into a pile of **
    
    **ashes, soon to be blown out into the wind. The other aliens look **
    
    **at the pile for a moment, then began running around.**
    
    _With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream_
    
    _Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_
    
    _You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_
    
    _Oh brother please have mercy_
    
    _'Cause I just can't take it_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
    **            Gaz, having figured out the controls, began to move the **
    
    **robot around, working her way over to the 'man overboard'. **
    
    **Without flinching, she ran him over, leaving him flat (Cartoon **
    
    **Style). **
    
    **            She reached down with a mechanical arms, grabbing an **
    
    **alien with it. She squeezed the control as hard as she could until **
    
    **he squealed. She dropped him to the ground and moved to find **
    
    **other one. **
    
    **            Dib stood, watching everything going one. Deciding that **
    
    **he wanted to do something too, he went into the Voot Cruiser **
    
    **and pulled out a small weapon. He aimed it at the Martian Gaz **
    
    **dropped, and pulled the trigger. He was slammed against the **
    
    **cruiser as the thing was vaporized. He shook his head and put **
    
    **the gun back. Maybe he should just watch.**
    
    **            Gaz parked the robot and climbed down the stairs. It was **
    
    **boring doing it that way. She walked into the sun and watched **
    
    **as Zim chased the Martian around. As he ran around her, she kicked him hard in**
    
    ** the leg. He yelled out in pain and Zim ran **
    
    **over to the scene as Gaz walked off.**
    
    **            "You're c-crazy…" The thing said pitifully.**
    
    **            Zim chuckled. "Good night…" He whispered, and pulled **
    
    **the trigger. **
    
    **            He blew on the tip of the gun and walked back to the **
    
    **cruiser.**
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Just stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Stop pressurin' me_
    
    _Make me wanna scream_
    
    **            Gaz sat on the coach, playing with her new version of **
    
    **Vampire Piggies, while somehow watching a show about **
    
    **cannibals. Dib sat nearby, looking over manila folders full of **
    
    **paranormal evidence.**
    
    **_*The commercials come one, showing an advertisement of a _**
    
    **_new episode of Mysterious Mysteries. Just as they are telling the _**
    
    **_day and time, the screen flickers and shows the beginning of a _**
    
    **_new Alien show on Shnik.*_**
    
    **            Gaz's eyes twitch as she realizes that she won't be able **
    
    **to see the ending and Dib points accusingly at the TV.**
    
    **            Gaz pulled some dynamite out from under the coach. **
    
    **Today was going to be a long day!**
    
    ****
    
    **Author's note: I like the way that turned out. Please R/R. Flames will be used to **
    
    **light Gaz's dynamite.**


End file.
